Storm in a Teacup
by punkish furball
Summary: Leonardo needed to learn that, although leadership of his team was a serious burden, it should not always be regarded such solemn intentions. However, being taken by surprise and discovered by a human girl and whatever circumstances she set into motion could be a rightful cause to worry. Kagome H./Leonardo


punkish furball – Hello, all! New story time! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

This is my newest TMNT/InuYasha crossover. I love the Turtles so much! I wish there were more of these crossovers. **nudge, nudge**wink, wink**

I hope you all enjoy this newest fiction as much as I do! XD

**Chapter 1**

Leonardo sighed as he jumped onto another rooftop, carefully watching his footing in the light drizzle. In the past few weeks, criminal activity from the Kraang has been virtually undetectable. The alien race was getting better at hiding their illicit actions by the day, and the Turtles were running out of credible leads to their whereabouts. To boost the possibility of finding something they could use, Leonardo proposed the idea of separate patrols throughout the city, assigning each Turtle his own quadrant to cover. Of course, the idea was met with resistance especially from Raphael. Eventually, Leo convinced him and the others to go along with the plan.

'When we're together, they complain. When we're apart, they complain,' he thought, agitated, 'They just don't know how hard it is for me to be the leader and make these decisions.'

Leonardo came to a sudden halt when the light rain picked up in strength and frequency. He dashed underneath a nearby billboard for cover.

'Just my luck.'

After assessing his position, Leonardo realized he was close to one of the research labs located in his patrol sector. He continued until he was positioned just beyond its rear entrance and waited for signs of suspicious activity. He nearly gave up before he heard the telltale signs of the Kraang and noticed the droids trying to leave the building without drawing any attention.

'The Kraang must be researching the Mutagen in this lab,' Leo thought, grinning, 'My luck is starting to turn.'

He quickly jumped down from his perch and brandished his _katana_, alerting the Kraang of his appearance.

"Hold it, Kraang droids!" he shouted.

"It is one of the ones called the Turtles," one of the droids called out.

"Stopping Kraang in this place is not something one of the ones called the Turtles will do in this place."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up and fight!"

He pressed forward with his attack, dodging laser blasts and slicing the Kraang's robotic bodies into pieces. The fight was challenging without the help of his brothers, but he managed to defeat them all with little difficulty.

"Alright!" Leo shouted as he sheathed his swords, "That was awesome! I am the best!"

When he turned around to leave the alley, he froze, his eyes widened in shock. Standing directly in front of him was a teenaged girl, petite, raven haired, and blue eyed, holding an umbrella over her head wearing a confused expression.

'She saw me!' he thought, panicked, 'What the hell am I gonna do?'

Before he could make a move, the girl breezed right pass him without skipping a beat. Slowly, Leonardo turned his head and watched her every move in an astounded silence. When she was halfway down the alley, she paused and looked over her shoulder, smiling.

"You know, you really should get out of the rain."

She began to walk away again as Leo continued to stare. He couldn't believe he was discovered by a human, and she reacted to his appearance so calmly.

"What in the world just happened?" he mused aloud.

When he composed himself, Leonardo took to the rooftops and followed after the girl. He easily caught up to her but remained unseen. He couldn't help feeling suspicious of her sudden arrival and her bizarre behavior.

Then, all of a sudden, the girl stopped and turned around, looking up at him with a questioning gaze. Leo stilled and waited for her to make the first move, ready to react if she decided to initiate an attack. Even so, as odd as she was, he doubted she could really see him in the dark of the night in the middle of the rain.

Finally after seconds of waiting, she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and closed her umbrella. She left the umbrella on top of a closed trash can then ran out of the alley onto the street, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as she could.

When he was sure she was gone, Leonardo jumped down and carefully retrieved the umbrella.

'She must have left this for me,' he reasoned.

When the rain picked up again, Leonardo opened the umbrella and hold it over his head. It was hardly inconspicuous with its light pink color dotted with yellow flowers, and he could easily be detected by any passersby or an enemy. Nonetheless, he held it over his head and returned to the lair.

When he stepped inside his home, Leonardo saw Raphael preoccupied at the pinball machine. He looked up when Leo entered, his green eyes immediately spotting the umbrella he held.

"Hey, Lame-a-nardo," he said, smirking, "Nice umbrella. You come back from a tea party with the other girls?"

"Very funny," Leonardo replied as he shook the water from the umbrella and tossed it on the couch.

"So did you find anything?" he asked.

"Nope," Raphael answered after turning back to his game, "No Kraang droids, no Foot Clan, not even the Purple Dragons. I ended up packing it in early."

Leo grinned and slung and arm over his shoulders. "Too bad. I ran into the Kraang by a lab downtown. It was an okay workout. Where's Donnie and Mikey?"

"Donnie's in his lab or something. Mikey…I have no clue," Raph answered with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Leo replied, mildly irritated.

"Hey, I'm not the leader. Do your own job."

Leo sighed and started for Donatello's lab. If anything was going to get done around here, he had to do it himself.

-O0o0O-

Kagome hummed as she entered into the foyer of her new home, freezing cold and dripping wet.

"I'm back," she answered.

"Welcome home," someone, an older woman, answered. When she approached the entrance, she frowned at Kagome's sodden appearance.

"Look at you. You're soaking wet. Why didn't you bring an umbrella?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged off the brunette's question. "The sky looked so clear when I left the house, so I didn't think I needed one."

"Wait here," she instructed before turning back down the hallway, "I'll get you some towels."

Kagome nodded and removed her wet hoodie to wring out the water just beyond the doorway. Fortunately, this terraced house was designed with a traditional _genkan_ as its entryway, so none of the water and dirt could get into the rest of the home.

'If I know I had to give up my umbrella, I would have worn a better jacket,' Kagome thought, smiling to herself.

'I suppose I didn't really need to give it up, but it certainly got him thinking, didn't it?'

A masked turtle dual wielding _katana_ with remarkable skill and precision was certainly one of the oddest things she'd seen since arriving in New York, but not the only anomaly in this part of the city.

'At least he's better to look at than those pink blob robots,' Kagome mused, 'Much better.'

Tonight wasn't the first time she encountered the mouthy mechanical droids who dubbed themselves the Kraang. They've been showing up in the same spot she frequented for a while now. Luckily for her, they were susceptible to purification.

'I wonder what they want anyway. That turtle seemed to know what they were. Maybe we'll see each other again so I can find out what he knows,' Kagome deduced, 'If he's willing to talk to me that is.'

She squeaked in surprise when a large, fluffy towel was dropped on top of her head. When she moved it from her eyes, she saw the same woman standing in front of her with a wicker basket resting against her left hip.

"Dry off and put your clothes in this," she instructed as she set down the basket.

Kagome nodded and dropped her hoodie in the offered container.

"Thank you, Rachael-san," she said, grateful.

The older woman frowned and replied, "You know, you don't have to keep using honorifics with me. You are in America after all."

"I know," Kagome answered with a shrug, "but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that. But, if it will make you feel better, I can call you 'Ms. Rachael'."

"I suppose that's better than nothing," Rachael said with a sigh, "So were you able to give it to him?"

Kagome nodded as she continued to shed her clothes until she stood in her underclothes. "He was busy in the lab, so I left it with one of his research assistants at the front desk. They'll make sure he gets it."

"That man is a real workaholic," Rachael commented with a huff as she bent over and took the basket of clothes to the laundry room.

Covered in the towel, Kagome ran upstairs to her bedroom to retrieve a change of clothes. She then went straight to the hall bathroom to enjoy a nice, long, and well-deserved soak.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you've all enjoyed this newest installment of mine into the TMNT/InuYasha fandom. More updates are sure to come. Until next time, TCB! = ^.~ =

(edited 01.29.2014)


End file.
